Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weighing machine with a function key device and an electronic indicator. In such electronic weighing machines, particularly in weighers of high precision, it is essential that during the weighing process a minimum of vibrations act upon the weigher, so that the electronic indicator comes to rest as fast as possible and can be read by the user. Any vibration brings about a jumping of the last place or places of the indicator. Such a vibration may be produced by the actuation of the function keys, even when the function keys are keys of very easy motion. On the other hand, such micro key devices have proved very reliable, when e.g. for safety reasons the operator of the weigher must work with gloves.